Eternal guard of Artemis
by Chaoskid397
Summary: Percy Jackson once a hero always a hero apparently that didn't sit well with some people. Read how percy figures out why children of Athena and posieodon cant get along. Read how he finds true love from the person hiding it the most and protects it with all of his soul. Artemis and Perseus.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was now kneeling in the throne room of the Gods

FLASHBACK

* * *

IM FINALLY DONE! Percy yelled, stupid Athena and her stupid quests, he grumbled, but it was all worth it for Percy had been proving himself to Athena for 9 monthes to marry the love of his life annabeth. As Percy walked through CAMP HALF BLOOD he began to notice the looks of pity pointed towards him from other campers 'weird' Percy thought, Percy went looking for annabeth he gave chiron a quick hug and went to look for annabeth at the beach. As percy wandered the beach looking for her but then heard two voices, whatever he thought but being the curious teenage boy he was he went to see who they were, I love you Tristan (Percy's half brother) a girl said that stopped him dead in his tracks NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU I- I I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, Percy screamed in rage waves were now 60ft high smashing down on the beach breaking any thing in their way an d a huge earthquake came as 8.0, PERCY YOUR STUPID I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE SO DISTANT OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHES NO DOUBT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! YOU STUPID DAUGHTER OF ATHENA IVE BEEN PROVING MYSELF TO YOU'RE MOTHER SO I COULD MARRY YOU! you- you-you were going to propose? her eyes filling up with tears, YEAH BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW! annabeth quickly got up and wiped her eyes before saying I HATE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF POSEIODEN, and with that I ran to my cabin wiping his eyes furiously.

PERCY'S POV

* * *

I had been sobbing for about two hours now when someone smashed the door open I glanced over and saw my arrogant basterd of a brother, what the hell are you doing in my cabin! he yelled at me in disgust OH HELL NO! I went over and grabbed his neck smashed him on the floor and chained him there I went to the corner of my room and picked up my fountain and dropped it on him he screamed in pure agony but I didn't give a damn I took out riptide and cut his toes of one by one very slowly then I went over to the top of him and cut all of the top of his head of so you could see his brain, I stabbed rip tide right through it and cut his heart out I went and cut his chest out and he begged for mercy when he said that I simply got up and kicked him in the soft spot then I went over and placed two sticky bombs beside his brain and heart but didn't light them yet I went over to the Athena cabin and made sure every one was out and then I lit the bombs and closed the door I heard a boom and chuckled slightly i heard annabeth walk in and scream I laughed so hard at that but then Poseidon came and saw all the blood and brains and said WHO DID THIS TO MY SON Percy snickered and said "I did" Poseidon then said Percy Jackson I hate you and I disown you I no longer declare you as my son he said, i felt my heart shatter I then packed up for my trip to Olympus.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

(STILL PERCYS POV) rise young hero what is it you require ZEUS said, thank you Zeus my request is kill me please. there was gasps all around the throne room mostly Athena then she recovered and boomed WHY I FINALLY GIVE YOU MY TRUST AND BLESSING TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW YOUR LEAVING HER!  
when Zeus and Poseidon got Athena calmed down Zeus asked me why i want to die I told him "Zeus please make it go away the constant pain, i caught my girlfriend cheating on me, she- sh- she told me i was a worthless son of Poseidon, and after that i killed my half brother and poseiodon here disowned me, all the gods were glaring at poseiodon now. So i guess what I'm saying is i got nothing to live for anymore, "young hero what if i was to give you a purpose to live for would you still want to die? zeus said that with a smile on his face "hmm" so i told him "well i guess so then" Zeus then looked at artemis and i noticed after a minute they were having a telepathic conversation ARETEMIS'S face got really red with anger and then it calmed down then Zeus looked at me and said Perseus Jackson you are here by declared guardian of the hunt and artemis you must swear your live to artemis first" so i walked over to aretemis and started saying the vow "I PERCY JACKSON SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX AND CHAOS THE CREATOR THAT I WILL PLEDGE MY LIFE TO ARTEMIS GODDESS OF THE MOON AND THE HUNT AND I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING TO PROTECT THEM. LIGHTING boomed across the sky then zeus said young hero you shouldn't swear on the name of chao- WHO DARES SWEAR ON MY NAME "chaos said i do milord percy Jackson ex- son of poseiodon bane of Gaea killer of kronos destroyer of giants slayer of titans and escaper through hell itself " AHHH PERCY JACKSON I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR A WHILE NOW AND IM IMPRESSED YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO SWEAR ON MY NAME AND TO GET BLESSED BY ME then chaos shot a dark light at Percy and he immediately felt dark wings come out of his back he suddenly was in a dark robe and had hidden knifes, thank you chaos and with that he disappeared well that was weird but any gods who want to bless Percy can do so now. the people who blessed me were Hermes,athena,poseiodon and Zeus and Hestia made me her champion so first hermes gave me a bag that could hold unlimited supplies Athena blessed me with the power to think quick battle strategies (and to be a bit smarter:)) poseiodon apologized for his behavior and told me I had a sister in Artemis's camp then gave me a replica riptide and zeus gave me permission to fly in his domain "then now that were done that Aretemis show percy where your camp is" fine father if I have too Percy you have 10 minutes to there do not be late or I will kill you.

LINE BREAK (LOL YOU GUYS KEPT BUGGIN ME ABOUT THAT BEING ALL TOGETHER WELL I FINALLY GAVE IN :) ) PERCY'S POV

* * *

I was flying high in the sky wondering where camp was when I heard a whizzing sound I quickly shot my hand out and grabbed the arrow that was heading for my head he looked around locating where the arrow came from (thanks Athena) when I heard snickering down below I quickly zoomed down I fast as I could and I heard boom meaning I broke the sound barrier I quickly landed and saw artemis with her bow drawn. immediately the hunters all drew their bows and shot straight at me witch the hunters didn't realize I was behind artemis so I quickly jumped out from behind her drew riptide and sliced all the arrows in midback flip also with my other hand I took out my knives from their hiding place and threw them at the hunter's bow's witch was only centimeters from the hunters faces the bows snapped instantly, and I landed and my hood fell off, PERCY! thalia screamed before tackling me in a hug, hey pinecone face I missed you too " percy where were you? where's annabeth? have you proposed yet? what happened?! her questions brought tears to my eyes and Artemis patted me on the back Thals Artemis will explain everything later but now we have something to say I took a deep breath before saying im the guardian of the hunt and Artemis. There was a few complains until Artemis added that I would be the slave and that they could play pranks on me then the hunters just grinned evilly. The next day I woke up in excruciating pain I was hanging by my wings from a tree branch I heard snickering below and I saw phoebe, Atlanta and lexi all grinning evilly so I quickly set myself ablaze and burned the ropes (Hestia's powers cool huh? she also let me summon any homemade food and summon fire to my hands) I then fell to my knees stood up and brushed the dirt of my shirt and told them "by ladies I will be cooking breakfast in 10 minutes" the hunters left mumbling about how they would get me for that. The pranks continued for weeks then the last straw was when they made the deer chase me of that cliff...

CHAPTER 2 PERCY LEAVES PERCY SAVES

I was sprinting for my life from the deer who were chasing me to the cliff because the hunters trained them too. I told the gods I was going down fighting for the hunters but I guess im going down from the hunters, on that last thought in jumped off the cliff.

ARTEMIS'S POV.

I was running to see percy because ive had some weird feelings about him that we need to talk about, thinking that: I saw percy jump off the cliff I also saw my hunters faces turn from laughter to shock and sadness, I can tell why percy had been acting like a brother to them even with the pranks he was still nice to them bit now they've gone and done it. As percy fell I saw his wings spread and water lift him up yessssss he's saved! After that he flew up and marched over to the hunters they were sobbing, oh Percy we are soooo so sorry we didn't mean for you to fall of the cliff! I DONT CARE ANY MORE! YOU GIRLS TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE AND I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT NO IM DONE IM SORRY MILADY BUT I CANT DO THIS ANY MORE Percy responded very angrilly, please don't leave percy, Atlanta called we will be nice to you next time, YEA WELL THERE ISNT GOING TO BE A NEXT TIME he said before flying off. All the girls sobbed for days until the giants came...

PERCY'S POV ( sorry this is a short POV)

I was just wondering the skies when chaos visited me just in time, hey chaos watsup? I have given you a new power of mine you can sense and hear in your mind when someone that you love is in trouble" as soon as he left I heard Artemis scream in my mind wait what? I quickly zoomed down to the hunters camp and...

ARTEMIS'S POV

Afew days after percy left we had all been sad and then we all heard a loud BOOM! the twin giants came in the camp ( sorry don't know their names) we all attacked them and we fought for 2 hours and in the end I was chained to the ground and one of the giants had an arrow at my head, he was about 12ft away, then a thick fog came in really fast but the giant could still see me, he then shot his arrow and I heard a piercing sound I saw an arrow come from the woods and snap the giants arrow in half in mid air I heard the giant yell and then I saw the greatest thing in my life percy jumped out of the woods and quickly cut his head off but since he needed a god to kill giants he quickly unchained me and I shot an arrow through his eyes and he dissolved percy ran to my hunters and fed them nectar soon enough they were on their feet he ran to me and fed me nectar I got up and kissed his cheek, oh thank you percy thank you for saving me and my hunters! he just stood there in shock, ummmm thank you milady im sorry for leaving I- I had to think about stuff. Then all the hunters ran and tackled percy while screaming, PERCY!, from now on you will be our big brother! okay okay girls what do you want for dinner? every body screamed lasagna! then percy summoned some home made lasagna we all ate and then went to sleep very very happy.


	2. feelings,powers,prophecies

**DONT KILL ME! I HAVNT UPDATED IN WHILE CAUSE IM A JERK SORRY **

**LETS GET TO THE STORY **

**I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF RICKS CHARACHTERS**

**PERCYS POV**

* * *

The next day i woke up to strange sounds, there was a bunch of feminin whispers outside, what the hell? i thought as i listened to the voices. Little did i realize what position i was in, when i finally realized that i was tied to my bed and tied up i tried to scream but somthing was in my mouth, ewww awww whip cream 50 days old digusting i screamed again this time i heard laughter i lit myself on fire (ive been practising) and burned the ropes i ran out side and saw all the hunters on the floor laughing with tears in there the comotion woke lady artemis she ran outside and saw all the hunters laughing and of cource the stupid idiot sea weed brain i am forgot to put a shirt on so i was out side just in my jeans and nothing else i saw artemis blush hard and also the hunters playfully glared at me. I ran in my tent to get a shirt i grabbed my white hollister shirt and put it on ( aphrodite blessed him forgot to mention) i combed my hair witch did absoulutly nothing i brushed my teeth and grabbed the riptides, i have to figure out what to call the other one, i ran out side and made breackfast for the hunters they said thank you and went to practise archery (For got to mention the gods gave him weapons based on their powers so ZEUS= spear APHRODITE= CHARM SPEAK HERMES=SWORD APPOLO= FIERY BOW ATHENA= SMARTS) i grabbed my weapons and left to do my chores.

It was mid evening now and i was done all my chores and artemis came by today i cant explain it but i cant get her out of my mind her lush auburn hair and her beutiful cresent silver eyes and how i would lov- NOOOOO! I WONT THINK THIS WAY i let love in to my life and look where it got me i cant i wont let it happen again.

ARTEMIS POV

I woke up to very hard laughing i ran outside to see what was happening and saw my girls on the floor laughing really hard i looked to percy and saw his well defined 8 pack of abs(WITCH my brother matty doesnt have hes got a 0 pack lol) i blushed really hard see ive been having feelings about percy and i have to talk to aphrodite about them, i went back to my tent and got ready for breakfast when i came out i saw all the hunters eating, percy summoned me some food and we all ate in a comfortable silence after that we all went to train but we werent training we were watching as to who we were watching well that would be our hot- i mean demigod gurdian. He was amazing especially with those weapons of his from the gods he destroyed over 3000 dummies in under an hour but how little we knew about the threat watching percy that would throw my father into a rage fit.

I comfronted aphrodite about these feelings

FLASHBACK

Aphrodite you slutt! your making me feel this towards percy a male!

no im not artemis she said very calm its just normal u love him and he loves you

he he loves me?

yes yes he does artemis goodbye *cue slamming door*

FLASHBACK END

im going to tell percy to see how he acts, where is that moron! percy! where the hell are you, oh there you are, percy sit down, we need to talk

ok um sure he says confused percy i talked to aphrodite about some feelings ive been having for you, well im trying to say is i love you

he shot up so fast and grabbed me and spun me in the air laughing and saying i love u to so much he then put me down and kissed me i kissed back and we were in pure ectasy.

PERCYS POV

OMG OMG OMG OMG! i just kissed artemis artemis! after our kiss we went to our tents but i felt a powerful aura i have felt before kronos! i snarled i ripped out my electrical spear how did u escape tarturas! i screamed dont attack! i just wish to give you my power, then he glowed bright and brighter and then it died and he was gone i felt a new power to my list i concentrated on it and nothing happened i opened my eyes and saw the leaves in mid fall and the birds not moving what the hell oh oh shit zues is gonna kill me then a huge bright light appeared and i felt really really powerful i opened my eyes and felt a whole lot better oh god! im dead im now titan of time i have hyperions powers and all the giants and titans i killed theyre power is is mine right now oh god im dead!

artemis flashed us to the olympian council(chaos gives percy power of creation) and i heard the famillier bickering of the gods im very nervous now. PERSUES JACKSON STEP FORWARD! i stepped into the middle of the throne room and bowed PERSUES I SEE A VERY VERY POWERFUL AURA AROUND YOU WHAT HAPPENED! now is the time i die well its a long story every one was looking at me in confusion long story short im now the titan of time and have all the powers of all the immortal beings i have defeated. WHAT! zeus raised his bolt and shot NOOO! artemis screamed percy! out of the smoke stepped percy calm as hell holding the most powerful weapon in existence the master bolt, what type of magic is this! zues yelled, no magic zeus i said very calm im just a titan now i cant die now chaos has told me of a prophecy, well what is it hermes asked i shot him a glare ill tell you wait though, well here we go

_the gods all 12 will fail_

_to stop creators brother from prevail SORRRY IT WONT RHYME_

_the son of sea will sacrafise himself to keep the goddess from harm_

_the fates themself will snip his yarn _

_on the last day he will die _

_to keep him safe the moon will try_

_he will come when the moon calls _

_he will make creators brother fall_

Athena looked deep in thought

artemis was sobbing and zues looked constipated haha Athena spoke up, well we know that percy will die to keep one of the goddesses safe we also know creators brother is rising? who the hell is that?

I know i said, its chaos's brother

ORDER.


	3. KIDNAPPED

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY THAT YOU THINK IM BAD AT GRAMMER AND I KNOW I AM SO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET BETTER**

**TO THE STORY!**

**percys pov**

* * *

To say that the olympians were scared was an understand ment all the gods were curled up in balls on their thrones with the exeption of Hestia,guys guys calm down we will beat them dont worry" yes perseus is right we will win besides we have percy to help,Hestia said with a mischivious grin" oh lady Hestia youre to kind" Perseus your to modest" Enough! Zeus calles out probably mad cause im getting all the attention. We all know that percy is powerful but the threat we are facing is nothing we have ever seen before, even with chaos's help it will be hard so warn you my family my brothers daughters and fellow olympians heed my warning be prepared for the worst i know you will! there was a huge cheer from the olympians. when every one settled down we all said our goodbyes and left our seperate ways, i headed over to artemis and when no one was looking i kiissed her cheek she flashed us to the hunters camp and gave me hug she was probably still shaken up about the prophesy judging from how shes acting, she was still hugging me and i was sayingsoothing words in her ear and rubbing her back she let go and kissed me " percy i have to ask you somthing" yes whats up? she seemed agitated, she suddenly burst into tears "dont leave me please percy im begging you she cried out, wha- artemis never will i ever leave you i promise.

LINE BRAKE

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

Ahhhh little perseus you will soon figure out that you are leaving sooner then you think

someone came into the room annoying me "what do you want matty" sir i wanted to ask if i could test the sea spawns worth and bring some men to the camp? hmmm yes good idea do not fail me matty or this will not end well for you.

ARTEMIS POV

* * *

That was probably the first time ive cried in a millenia i was really sad and scared that he would die- i mean leave. After my crying session i joined the hunters in training "my lady what happened at the meeting? phoebe yelled, well there was a prophosie and there is also a new threat that wants to attack the gods, there were many gasps and whats! but i could care less i might lose the best person in my life percy jackson.

After training we went for dinner percy wasnt here so i was starting to get worried he was always on time for meals and training, in fact i havnt seen him since my brake out where could he be? i got up from the table and ran down to where his tent is i called his name out but he didnt awenser, i couldnt hear him in there so i carefully lifted the flap of his tent and saw no one in there. I ran to the archery range and saw a group of men in white about 50 or 60 of them and there he was standing right in front was percy.

PERCY'S POV

* * *

After i soothed artemis i went back to my tent i was getting ready for dinner when i felt a huge sense of danger hit me i quickly grabbed my weapons and sprinted to the archery range. When i got there i saw a group of men about 50 to 65 in total i knew who they were chaos told me this would happen

FLASHBACK

_percy you need to be aware my brother knows you are strong he will stop at nothing to beat you chaos said in a fatherly tone, yes i know chaos im ready he can throw what ever he wants at me i will defeat him even at the cost of my life he will fall! thats my boy i will keep giving apollo glimpses of what will happen but not the full truth, yes lord chaos not the full truth i know they will not win the war if they know that i will not be there to celebrate with them but i will miss them every minute of every day yes i know my son, also i think my brother will send a mini army to the hunters camp so be prepared, i will lord chaos, i will._

_FLASHBACK END_

So here i was standing against 50 men and one of them had more powers then the rest, percy jackson, the leader said, come here and prove your worth come and fight us, he said with a crazy smile on his face, i will make you rue the day you were born buddy, i snarled, the army charged i did too when we met i fought like a demon hacking slashing kicking punching and just plain demolishing them in under 2 minutes the leader was all that was left, we will fight again soon percy jackson, he said as he flashed out. I was just standing there staring at the spot where he was standing, i snapped out of my daze and turned to go treat my wounds but found that the hunters and artemis were staring at me in awe and a little bit of fear, being the seaweed brain i am i said somthing so dumb as in is something wrong ? Artemis face palmed at that and the hunters burst out laughing. When they stopped they told me i fought good for a male i accepted the complement and left for my tent when i sensed there was a strong aura somewhere here but i couldnt point it out. I went to my tent and saw it was smashed up, ok " i thought as i was getting ready for bed i saw a shadow move outside my tent i ran outs tide only to be pushed by an invisible force and tied up, the last thing i saw before i was knocked out was the moon shining very very bright._  
_

Artemis pov

I was still thinking of percys battle with the men, and let me tell you he was amazing i saw no flaws in his fighting style he was perfect in more ways then one, after that i went to my tent still thinking when an big amount of power hit me i knew what was happening, i quickly sprinted to percys tent screaming his name wildly waking all the hunters but when i got there all i saw was a note it read

**WE HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS DEMIGOD PERCY JACKSON IF YOU OLYMIPIANS SONT BOW DOWN TO ME ORDER THEN I WILL TORTURE HIM UNTIL THE LIFE LEAVES HIS EYES I WILL MAKE PAIN APART OF HIS BODY HEED MY WARNING OLYMPIANS I AM COMING AND PERCY NOR YOU CAN STOP ME.**

I was sobbing now i quickly IM'D chaos and asked him to come to olympus he said yes and i called the rest of my family to the meeting. when everyone was gathered i told them of my day and what me and percy share now and how an army attacked him, daughter what are you saying" my father asked i sighed and slumped visibly **  
**

ORDER took percy.

**THE END SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I WILL BE UPDATING SOON AND I HOPE MY GRAMMER GOT BETTER GUYS **

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD ONE IM OUT BYE!**


	4. new and improved

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY THAT YOU THINK IM BAD AT GRAMMER AND I KNOW I AM SO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET BETTER**

**TO THE STORY!**

**percys pov**

* * *

To say that the olympians were scared was an understand ment all the gods were curled up in balls on their thrones with the exeption of Hestia,guys guys calm down we will beat them dont worry" yes perseus is right we will win besides we have percy to help,Hestia said with a mischivious grin" oh lady Hestia youre to kind" Perseus your to modest" Enough! Zeus calles out probably mad cause im getting all the attention. We all know that percy is powerful but the threat we are facing is nothing we have ever seen before, even with chaos's help it will be hard so warn you my family my brothers daughters and fellow olympians heed my warning be prepared for the worst i know you will! there was a huge cheer from the olympians. when every one settled down we all said our goodbyes and left our seperate ways, i headed over to artemis and when no one was looking i kiissed her cheek she flashed us to the hunters camp and gave me hug she was probably still shaken up about the prophesy judging from how shes acting, she was still hugging me and i was sayingsoothing words in her ear and rubbing her back she let go and kissed me " percy i have to ask you somthing" yes whats up? she seemed agitated, she suddenly burst into tears "dont leave me please percy im begging you she cried out, wha- artemis never will i ever leave you i promise.

LINE BRAKE

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

Ahhhh little perseus you will soon figure out that you are leaving sooner then you think

someone came into the room annoying me "what do you want matty" sir i wanted to ask if i could test the sea spawns worth and bring some men to the camp? hmmm yes good idea do not fail me matty or this will not end well for you.

ARTEMIS POV

* * *

That was probably the first time ive cried in a millenia i was really sad and scared that he would die- i mean leave. After my crying session i joined the hunters in training "my lady what happened at the meeting? phoebe yelled, well there was a prophosie and there is also a new threat that wants to attack the gods, there were many gasps and whats! but i could care less i might lose the best person in my life percy jackson.

After training we went for dinner percy wasnt here so i was starting to get worried he was always on time for meals and training, in fact i havnt seen him since my brake out where could he be? i got up from the table and ran down to where his tent is i called his name out but he didnt awenser, i couldnt hear him in there so i carefully lifted the flap of his tent and saw no one in there. I ran to the archery range and saw a group of men in white about 50 or 60 of them and there he was standing right in front was percy.

PERCY'S POV

* * *

After i soothed artemis i went back to my tent i was getting ready for dinner when i felt a huge sense of danger hit me i quickly grabbed my weapons and sprinted to the archery range. When i got there i saw a group of men about 50 to 65 in total i knew who they were chaos told me this would happen

FLASHBACK

_percy you need to be aware my brother knows you are strong he will stop at nothing to beat you chaos said in a fatherly tone, yes i know chaos im ready he can throw what ever he wants at me i will defeat him even at the cost of my life he will fall! thats my boy i will keep giving apollo glimpses of what will happen but not the full truth, yes lord chaos not the full truth i know they will not win the war if they know that i will not be there to celebrate with them but i will miss them every minute of every day yes i know my son, also i think my brother will send a mini army to the hunters camp so be prepared, i will lord chaos, i will._

_FLASHBACK END_

So here i was standing against 50 men and one of them had more powers then the rest, percy jackson, the leader said, come here and prove your worth come and fight us, he said with a crazy smile on his face, i will make you rue the day you were born buddy, i snarled, the army charged i did too when we met i fought like a demon hacking slashing kicking punching and just plain demolishing them in under 2 minutes the leader was all that was left, we will fight again soon percy jackson, he said as he flashed out. I was just standing there staring at the spot where he was standing, i snapped out of my daze and turned to go treat my wounds but found that the hunters and artemis were staring at me in awe and a little bit of fear, being the seaweed brain i am i said somthing so dumb as in is something wrong ? Artemis face palmed at that and the hunters burst out laughing. When they stopped they told me i fought good for a male i accepted the complement and left for my tent when i sensed there was a strong aura somewhere here but i couldnt point it out. I went to my tent and saw it was smashed up, ok " i thought as i was getting ready for bed i saw a shadow move outside my tent i ran outs tide only to be pushed by an invisible force and tied up, the last thing i saw before i was knocked out was the moon shining very very bright._  
_

Artemis pov

I was still thinking of percys battle with the men, and let me tell you he was amazing i saw no flaws in his fighting style he was perfect in more ways then one, after that i went to my tent still thinking when an big amount of power hit me i knew what was happening, i quickly sprinted to percys tent screaming his name wildly waking all the hunters but when i got there all i saw was a note it read

**WE HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS DEMIGOD PERCY JACKSON IF YOU OLYMIPIANS SONT BOW DOWN TO ME ORDER THEN I WILL TORTURE HIM UNTIL THE LIFE LEAVES HIS EYES I WILL MAKE PAIN APART OF HIS BODY HEED MY WARNING OLYMPIANS I AM COMING AND PERCY NOR YOU CAN STOP ME.**

I was sobbing now i quickly IM'D chaos and asked him to come to olympus he said yes and i called the rest of my family to the meeting. when everyone was gathered i told them of my day and what me and percy share now and how an army attacked him, daughter what are you saying" my father asked i sighed and slumped visibly **  
**

ORDER took percy.

**THE END SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I WILL BE UPDATING SOON AND I HOPE MY GRAMMER GOT BETTER GUYS **

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD ONE IM OUT BYE!**


	5. BYE!

HEY GUYS IM ACUALLY SHUTING DOWN THE STORY BEACAUSE IM GETTING A LOT OF BAD REVEIWS SAYING IM A BAD WRITER WITCH I AM! AND I NEED HELP FROM YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME IDEAS IN SPIRE ME O I CAN GET DECENT REVEIWS THX AND IM OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys ive decided to continue this story since i dont give a crap what people say about my writing soooo yea next chapter! i personally thought that it was funny when i left it on a cliffy :))))))) and just a shout out to my beta DIVINE AUTHOR OF SASSINESS thanks for your help :)

percys powers

GODS

ZEUS: mini master sword, control over sky domain

POSIEODEN: Another Riptide, control over the water domain

HADES: Hell fire, stygian iron sword, control over under world domain

DEMETER: NO WEAPONS, summmon cereal

HESTIA:flame sword, comlplete control over hearth and fire

HERA: NO WEAPONS, NO POWERS

ARTEMIS: rapid fire, grip, suppreser, silver AN assault rifle (black cops 2) changes to bow, blessing of the hunt

APOLLO: balistic CPU, fast mag, FMJ, DSR sniper rifle (black cops 2)changes to long bow, blessing of the sun

ATHENA: dark purple lightsaber daggers, blessing of stragetic warfare,wisdom and reason

APHRODITE: Twin wolfs Pets, better looks and charmspeak

HERMES: Super tent,button tranformes in to 2 bed 1 bath pool house, theivery, faster reflexes

HEPHASTUS: super cube, when you push the red button it gives you _ of _ but only gets one chance then it dissapears

DIYONOUS/HECATE:staff fused with the 4 elements, complete control over madness

(i think thats all the olympians pm me if its not thx!)

TITANS (THAT HES BEATEN)

HYPERION: the eastern shield and sword, control over light

KRIOS: ram horns, control over the constillations

KRONOS:scyth of time, complete control over time

GIANTS (THAT HES BEATEN) just enhances his powers, doesnt give him new ones.

OTHER

GAIA: earth spear mrophes in to any weapon, complete control over earth

CHAOS: mastery with every weapon, complete control over space,creation and power.

any ways guys i know percy seems a little OP but i think this is what he needs to battle order the fricken older brother of chaos! so yyea onto the chapter

last time...

I was still thinking of percys battle with the men, and let me tell you he was amazing i saw no flaws in his fighting style he was perfect in more ways then one, after that i went to my tent still thinking when an big amount of power hit me i knew what was happening, i quickly sprinted to percys tent screaming his name wildly waking all the hunters but when i got there all i saw was a note it read

**WE HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS DEMIGOD PERCY JACKSON IF YOU OLYMIPIANS SONT BOW DOWN TO ME ORDER THEN I WILL TORTURE HIM UNTIL THE LIFE LEAVES HIS EYES I WILL MAKE PAIN APART OF HIS BODY HEED MY WARNING OLYMPIANS I AM COMING AND PERCY NOR YOU CAN STOP ME.**

I was sobbing now i quickly IM'D chaos and asked him to come to olympus he said yes and i called the rest of my family to the meeting. when everyone was gathered i told them of my day and what me and percy share now and how an army attacked him, daughter what are you saying" my father asked i sighed and slumped visibly

ORDER took percy.

NOW...

Percys pov

ugh ugh my hea- head wha- what! where am i? hello?! i cried helplessly, is anyone there? I tried to shuffle to my feet but was quickly slammed to the ground. I turned and saw chains all over my hands and realized that I was not a guest, i was a prisoner. I was deep in thought when somebody barged in, he looked 6'1 white t shirt in fact white everything on, he had bulging mucles and big combat boots. "AHHHHHH! PERCY JACKSON WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE HOME" Order's voice boomed through out the cave, Order isnt your home some doggy cage in the void where chaos would feed you treats every now and then? And in responce i got a large hand print on my face."you better shut your mouth or else im gonna kill that whore of a moon goddess" he spoke as percy's eyes widened in anger in witch he smiled at that, "yea order you better keep smiling cause you sure as hell wont be able to when I get outta here, After that was un explainable, all that i know was it was painfull very very painfull.

third person pov

MANY MONTHS LATER

ALRIGHT JACKSON IM DONE WITH YOUR SHIT I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHERE CHAOS IS NOWWWWW!" you know instead of torturing me all these yea- months you could have just spoke to me thats torture enough" spoke percy weakly, " then she dies" Order said very mad now" Percy stood up wicth streched the chains and cracked the concrete "if you touch her i swear on the styx and chaos ill hunt you down shredd every bone of yours in a wood chipper" he said with glowing eyes. Order took a few steps back in fear before regaining his posture and saying " watch me" he iris messaged Artemis and flashed away to her to show him personally, percy wrenched on his chains jerking and pulling but they wouldnt budge even with his strength. He watched helplessly as Order went into her tent and found her sleeping he slowly crept up to her like some stalker and pulled her blankets off and then forcefully kissed her straight on the mouth.

Percys eyes immediatly went black and he ripped the chains out of the ground, he flashed to where order was and grabbed his shouder he turned and was met by percys fist and then met with an abnormally large maple tree on the other side of artemis's camp in wicth he was thrown from, Percy sprinted to where order was and stepped on his back breaking his spine and order screamed witch woke all the hunter including Artemis. They watched in horror as Percy kicked the living shit out of order summoning all his weapons and powers together,order was no match he threw a weak right hook but percy blocked and punched him a couple of feet back again. Percy grapped rip tide and threw it precisley through orders chest leaving a gaping hole where his heart was, Percy walked over calmly and stepped straight on orders face making him groan in pain percy grabbed riptide and grabbed orders heart and litterly shoved it up his ummm cherry hole (ahhahahaah) and then puched orders mouth like he promised to. Then suddenly chaos appeared and proffesionaly threw all over the floor then turned a little green and said im here to grant percy a **wood chipper ** he said smiling "your life brother is long over due good bye" and flashed out leaving a wood chipper.

And for the rest of the day all that was heard was the screams of order. when he was completly dead percys eyes went back to normal and he sucked up orders essence and powers. then turned to Artemis "Artemis" he breathed, "PERCY" she screamed and they ran to each other, percy catching her and artemis planting kisses all over his face he laughed as he fell into the lake and the hunters were probably wondering where they were under water but when your the son of posieodon you dont need to hurry and frankly it was the best under water kiss of all time.

Percy! Artemis screamed, get up! she called from the bottom of his house "coming honny" he groggily woke up, and went down stairs "yes babe?" he said " i have to tell you somthing" yea well what is it hon i havnt even had my coffee yet" ummm err uhh im preganant.

**MAN I LOVE CLIFFYZ YAYAYAYAAAYAYAYAAYYAAYAY LOLOL.**

**so that was the next chapter and yea we will see what artemis' kid will be named pm me and maybe ill choose you but till then chaos kid out**


End file.
